kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 130
Fame is the 130th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Shin, after harsh battle he and his unit endured, finally managed to kill Fuu Ki. Although he still doesn't believe it. Kan Ou then walks to Shin and asks him which name did his lord give his unit as Shin responds with the Hi Shin Unit. Kan Ou then shouts for everyone to hear that General Fuu Ki was slain by Shin of the Hi Shin Unit. Everyone starts sheering of joy. Ou Ki sees Shin accomplishments from afar and is impressed. Fuu Ki entourage was enraged and wants revenge. However having lost their strength, they were swiftly scattered by Kan Ou unit. Qin left army are raising their flags at the Zhao left army HQ and the other divisions are in a state of confusion. The centre and the right Zhao army haven't lost much soldiers and is therefore understandable that they are in this state. Ka Ryo Ten then starts cheering as well and is happy for Shin that he succeeded. Heki supported by his lieutenant then walks towards Shin. Heki accomplishes Shin on his victory as Shin tells him that he wouldn't have been able to without them. Shin takes a horse and rejoins his scattered unit. Shin believes En and the others that were left behind are death and starts crying. Kyou Kai then sees something as En then shouts Shin name. The centre army of both army's are still going strong. Ri Haku managed to hold Mou Bu at bay, but is suffering increasing casualties as a result. Ri Haku is then forced to change formations again. The right army of Zhao are dominating the right flank and they are nearing Ou Ki HQ. Ou Ki states that it is time to conclude the battle and orders the gongs to be sound. By this the fist day has ended. The night falls and Shin units are having a drink. Ou Ki send Shin a gift, some fine liquor. Everyone asks Shin how he managed to kill the enemy general, but Shin states that he doesn't remember. En then tells Shin the bad new that Setsu from the Hai Rou squad passed away. Suddenly Ou Ki is at Shin camp and states that at times like these you should have a party. ou Ki asks Shin if he knows the meaning of him giving his unit a name. He states to Shin its for making it easier to call you and make it easier to remember you for allies and enemies. Kan Ou shouted your name in order to make you known in the state of Zhao as Fuu Ki was a renowned general. He states that it is possible that your name spread across China, but only for an instant. Shin states that this is fine as he will keep repeating his achievements and his name will slowly be edged in history. This is how he will become the greatest general under the heavens. Characters in Order of Appearance *Fuu Ki *Shin *Kan Ou *Kyou Kai *Ou Ki *Tou *Ka Ryo Ten *Mou Ki *Heki *Bi Hei *Bi Tou *Hai Rou *Den Yuu *Kyo Gai *En *Mou Bu *Ri Haku *Shou Mou *Man Goku Characters introduced *Setsu mentioned Chapter Notes *Kan Ou then shouts for everyone to hear that General Fuu Ki was slain by Shin of the Hi Shin Unit. *Fuu Ki entourage was enraged and wants revenge. *Shin takes a horse and rejoins his scattered unit. *Ri Haku managed to hold Mou Bu at bay, but is suffering increasing casualties as a result. *The right army of Zhao are dominating the right flank and they are nearing Ou Ki HQ. *Ou Ki orders the gongs to be sound to conclude the battle. *Shin lost 17 people. *Ou Ki explains to Shin the meaning of naming his unit. *Shin will keep repeating his achievements and his name will slowly be edged in history. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters